Love and War 1: Betrayal
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: Ventress finds Kenobi on Savage and Maul's ship, she now must choose who's side she's on.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge not love I think

**Hi people! I uploaded this before but it didn't come out the way i wanted it to so i took it down, edited it now it looks better. Enjoy! again**

Ventress's POV

Chapter 1: Revenge, not love… I think

It had been my lust for revenge that brought me to face Savage Opress, not Kenobi. I didn't even know Savage and his "brother" had him in custody. But when I saw him being beaten, no when I just saw him I stiffen up. Why is he here? I decide to make presence known.  
"What a surprise, my former servant still an animal. And you have a friend now" I say mockingly.  
"My brother" Savage says glowering at me. "A brother; Looks like he's half the man you are Savage. How unfortunate I was looking for a challenge; not some wretched cast-offs from the nightbrothers clan" I say back up into the shadows "What a disappointment"  
Then I chuckle, making sure it echoes around the ship so they couldn't tell where I was at. A few seconds later I use the Force to open and close a door on one the upper levels. I hear Maul hit Kenobi and then I see him and Savage go after "me". I approach Kenobi. It was sad seeing him like this. As much as I hated to admit I admired the man for his bravery and determination. I felt something else too but I had to wake up Kenobi, so I ignore the feeling.

"Kenobi! Don't tell me someone's finally knocked the fight out of you! Get up!" I say in a harsh whisper and slap him. He let out a small groan of pain before looking at me in surprise.  
"Ventress?" He says still surprised  
"Looks like I'm here to rescue you" I say bluntly, I had to say it bluntly. For some reason I was having trouble controlling my emotions. He gets up.  
"When did you become the good guy?" He says sarcastically.  
"Don't insult me" I snarl. "Ug, what a lovely sight to wake up to" he says his voice dripping with sarcasm. I'm glad my back is turned because the insult actually hurt a little bit. I try my best to act unaffected by the insult.  
"Don't flatter yourself Kenobi you've never been much to look at, especially now." I say smoothly; But honestly I found myself trying hard not to think about his handsome perfectly angled face, his beautiful oceanic blue eyes, his-

"The witch and the Jedi" I hear the all too familiar voice of Savage say, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Here for our taking" Maul says and ignites his blood red lightsaber. Without hesitating more than a second I turn around and give Kenobi one of my lightsabers.  
"I want that back" I say sternly  
"That's fine, reds not my color" He says and ignites the blade "Ready?"  
"Like you even had to ask" I answer him and we go back to back, both our blades ignited. Maul jumps down and attacks Kenobi while I attack Savage we switch temporarily, before switching back. When I fight Savage again I hit his blades a few times before hitting him hard in the face with my open palm then I kick him. He gets turned around and I raise my blade to strike him down when he quickly moves out of the way making me get off balance and he's actually able to hit me in the back causing me to slam into some crates and my drop my lightsaber. I shake my head to clear it when I see my sabers gone first thing that pops into my head is_ oh, stang! _But that's all I can think before I grabbed by my ankle and thrown into some crates by Savage. Once I "land" I use the Force to throw some crates at Savage but I know it won't have much effect on him. Then jump onto his shoulders and begin repetitively punching him in the face. Savage grabs me and throws me on the floor but before he can crush my face in with his foot I spring up and punch him in the side a couple times; He then whirls around and attempts to cut off my head with his saber but I duck and punch him in the chest. He slams his fist into me and I go flying backwards.

Bless the Force Kenobi saw my predicament and got his lightsaber back and gave me mine. I block a strike from Savage that would have cut me in half if not for Kenobi. There was that feeling again.

I was holding my ground when Kenobi face plants next to me. He gets up quickly.  
"We're out-matched" He declares. _No kriff Sherlock _I think to myself.  
"Want to run?" I ask him.  
"I learned from watching you" He replies snidely.  
"Funny" I say sarcastically "the cockpit?"  
Maul jumps down from the upper level and tries to cut me in half. I block and hear Kenobi yell "Now!" _Kriffing great _timing_! _ I think and I block more strikes from Maul.  
"Come on! Come on!" Kenobi yells at me and I jump in the air. I feel Kenobi help get up high by using the Force. When I land, I push back Savage and Maul but Maul jumps over Savage and roars at me like Gundark. I shut the one of the doors to the cockpit but Maul and Savage begin to cut through it. I back up more and shut the second door to the cockpit.  
"Hurry Kenobi" I growl looking at the two brothers cutting away the door.  
"I'm working on it" he says.  
"Come on! Hurry!" I say, nervousness was beginning to take hold in me.  
"Now would be a good time" I say holding back anxiety in my voice. At last the cock pit separates from the ship and flies into space.

I back away from the door and turn around.  
"That was cutting, it a bit close" I say slowly becoming relieved.  
"You do know it's not over" He says. "I know" I say glumly.  
"They'll be after us both now"

**I hope you enjoyed Ventress's perspective of things. Chapter 2 is almost done, but i won't post until i get at least 2 reviews. Okay? Thanks for reading it!**

**-Fidgeymugato**


	2. Chapter 2: Kenobi

**Hey people! I'm back! Here's chapter 2. I know it's super short but that's deliberate.**

Chapter 2: Kenobi

I sit in the back of the ship, meditating but every time I close my eyes all I see, all that's in my mind is Kenobi. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I open my eyes; Kenobi is also meditating with more success than I. I get up and walk to the window and look at the stars, I can't help but think each of those stars is a nightsister. And for the first time, in a long time, tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I try to wipe away the tears but they keep flowing. It is my fault they're dead, even if I hadn't delivered the blows that killed them, it was my fault.

"Ventress?" I hear Kenobi say.  
"Don't look at me" I say in a strangled voice. Kenobi was the last person I wanted to see me cry. Yet he still comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder, to comfort me. After all the horrible things I've done, he was trying to comfort me! I look away from him, too ashamed for words.  
"To show emotion is to be human" Kenobi says to me. I turn to look at him, my eyes red from crying.  
"How can you even look at me?!" I say harshly and turn away again "After all I've done"  
"Because you have good in you" He says calmly. My eyes widen. Did he really just say that? I look at him incredulously.  
"What?" I say  
"I can feel it Ventress, there is good in you" He says firmly.  
"How can treat me good, Kenobi, when all I've done is treat you like-"  
I never finish my sentence because he puts his lips to mine and kisses me. For a second my eyes are wide open in surprise but slowly they close and I become lost in the moment.

**Thanks once again for reading my fanfic. Chapter 3 will be up soon and i decided to ditch the whole 'i'll only post if i get two reviews thing' but i do want reviews, for feedback.**

**-Fidgeymugato**


	3. Chapter 3: What now?

**Hi! So here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: What now?

I have no memory of what happened after Kenobi kissed me. When I wake up; I'm lying on the floor, Kenobi is next to me one of his arms over me. I'm still dressed, which is good. I don't want to wake Kenobi so I just lay there and enjoy the warmth of Kenobi being so close to me. When I hear him stir. I turn over so I can face him.

"What a lovely sight to wake up to" He says when he sees me, only this time I can tell he means it.  
"Good morning" I say  
"Let's see where we are" He says and gets up, I get up too.  
"We came out of hyperspace not too long ago" He says "We're in the Coruscant system, we'll be at the temple in no time"  
"I can't go there Kenobi!" I exclaim, then my voice softens "Not after what I've done"  
"The council can be forgiving" Kenobi says and turns to me "Asajj I'm not leaving you with Maul and Savage on the loose"  
My eyes widen. He had never called me by my first name before. I stay quiet for a few minutes more.  
"Fine, but promise me if they decide fate to be imprisonment or even death" I pause "Don't do anything that will ruin you" I say  
"Asajj" He says  
"Promise me!" I snap then whisper "Please, Obi-wan, don't ruin your life for one who isn't worth it"  
"Asajj" He says and takes my hands in his  
"Your life is worth it, to me" He kisses me again, just a quick peck on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless. He then turns to the controls and begins landing procedures. I pray to the Force he's right about the council being forgiving.

When we land Windu, Yoda, Skywalker and his annoying little pet are waiting for us. I know I can possibly take on all of them but I feel queasy nonetheless. "I'll go first" Obi-wan says and opens the door. He walks out, trying to still look somewhat dignified despite his black-eye, several bruises and scratches. "Master Kenobi, good to see you it is" Yoda says  
"Glad you could make it back, alive" Skywalker jokes  
"Well I had help" He motions for me to come out. I walk out with the same dignity and power I always walk with, only this time I try to not be menacing about it. Windu's eyes widen, Skywalker and his pet both reach for their lightsabers, and only Yoda seems unsurprised.  
"Why is that hairless harpy here?" Skywalker's pet snarls.  
"Nice to see you too, little pet" I snarl back prepared to fight. Obi-wan quickly defuses the situation.

"Without Ventress's help I doubt I would be standing here today" He states clearly. I relax a little bit.  
"Why is she here" Windu says his face back to its usual scowl.  
"Both Savage Opress and Darth Maul are loose and will be after me and Ventress" He says.  
"So alive, Darth Maul is" Yoda says thoughtfully.  
"I believe Ventress could be a valuable asset and a great Jedi in this war against the Separatists" Obi-wan says.  
"HER?!" Skywalker's pet bursts out.  
"Ahsoka!" Skywalker hisses at his padawan to silence her, but I can tell he doesn't exactly like the idea either.  
"We will have a council meeting about this" Windu says and turns away and is followed by everyone else. When they're a little away; I clear my throat to get Obi-wan's attention and Obi-wan whispers to me.  
"What is it, Asajj?"  
"Don't be too defensive of me" I whisper back "I don't want you to ruin yourself, Obi"

"I won't" He whispers, before picking up his pace a little so we're not too suspicious.

As we walk through the temple halls I get several glares, surprised looks and disapproving stares from Jedi we pass. I ignore them and continue to follow Obi-wan.

"You'll wait here" Windu says just outside the council room doors "Padawan Tano watch Ventress, Skywalker you've had experience with her, we'd like you to attend"  
"Don't take your eyes off of her, Ahsoka" Skywalker whispers to his padawan before following Windu into the council room. The doors close leaving me alone with Skywalker's pet or Ahsoka as she's apparently called.  
"Don't try anything or I'll gut you where you stand" Ahsoka threatens me. I look at her unimpressed, but I noticed she was different from when I last saw her. Her clothes had changed and she was more mature; she had two lightsabers now rather than one.

After a while of just standing, Ahsoka starts a conversation.  
"So what happened to you being a Sith" She asks  
"Dooku betrayed me" I snarl remembering it like it was yesterday "He left me for dead"  
"Oh" Ahsoka says I can tell she surprised "So what have you been doing for a living?"  
"Bounty hunting" I reply "Only thing I can do"  
"You've changed Ventress" Ahsoka says "You feel different"  
"So have you, you're not the obnoxious, annoying, little pet I remember" I say, her eyes narrow but then the council room doors swing open. Obi-wan practically stalks out and I know it didn't go well. Windu comes out and stands in front of me.

"Asajj Ventress the crimes you've done cannot be forgiven" He pauses "You are sentenced to death tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock"

**The next chapter does not have the death sentence scene, in it but it's still awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**- Fidgeymugato**


	4. Chapter 4: Solitary

**Hey people! I hope you liked the last chapter! this one is about what happens before the death.**

Chapter 4: Solitary

I am put into solitary confinement in one of the temple rooms. Two clones guard the outside of my door; Windu had taken my lightsabers and I sat on the bed of my room sobbing quietly. I knew I was going to die during this war, I just didn't think I'd die this dishonorably. I hear my door slide open and I wipe away the tears I'd been crying.

I look up to see Obi-wan who just stood there quietly; sorrow creased into every feature of his face. He comes over and sits next to me. And closes his eyes, a single tear rolls down his cheek as he holds my hand.  
"I am so sorry" He says opening his eyes "I tried to get them to let you redeem yourself" he grits his teeth and tightens his grip on my hand "Asajj I won't let you die, please escape I know you can"  
"Obi I can't, I've spent my whole life running, I won't run again" I say and look into his eyes "I told you I would accept their punishment, and you promised you wouldn't ruin yourself protecting me"  
"Asajj-" I cut him off by kissing him. This time it's passionate and truly means something. He wraps his arms around me clearly not wanting to let me go. After several long minutes we break apart.  
"I love you" I say looking at him.  
"I know" Obi-wan says and gets up. I see another tear escape his eye.

**Yay! chapter 4 is done. the next chapter is the last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Death sentence

**Chapter 5 is here**

Chapter 5: Death sentence

My dreams are haunted by the horrors of the past. The murders I had done, my master Ky Narec dying in my arms, and the nightsisters massacred. I had a very restless sleep to say in the least.

When I wake up it is 7 o'clock. One hour till death. I try to meditate but you'd find that next to impossible when one is about to die. 7:15. 15 unsuccessful minutes of meditating. I pace around the room. Maybe I should escape, I could with little trouble. No! I've spent so long running; this time I shall face death with dignity and pride despite the circumstances. I realize there was only thing I would miss in this galaxy. Obi-wan, I would miss him, so much. Once again I feel tears begin to burn in my eyes; but I quickly blink them back. No crying; not today. 7:30. I hear my door open. I stand tall and look at who was coming in. Four Jedi, all wearing their cloaks.  
"Time to go" One says I walk to them. One walks in front of me, one in the back and one on each side.

I walk down the halls with as much dignity as I can. We go out into a courtyard like place. It seemed like all the Jedi in the temple had gathered to see me die and the Chancellor Palpatine which I found interesting. Sadly in the front are the council members, Obi-wan was right in front holding back tears. Mace Windu gets up and walks in to the front of the crowd and turns to face them. I am forced onto my knees and my hands are cuffed behind my back. I look at the firing squad of clones in front of me.  
"This Sith, Asajj Ventress has done more crimes against the Republic and Jedi then I can count; therefore she shall pay for crimes with her life" Windu says and gives a clone controlling the squad the signal to kill me.

Despite me being on my knees, I try to look as tall as possible; I would die with dignity and pride not cowardice.  
"Ready" The clone the orders, the first line of clones take knee and aim, while the rest stay standing and aim. "Aim" I hear the clicking of guns as the safety come off. I close my eyes waiting for it to be over "FIRE!"

I hear the shots come but they never hit me because I also here the familiar hum of a lightsaber. I open my as Obi-wan deflects all of the blasts and I hear a thud; then he turns around and cuts the binders off of my hands. I look at the shocked crowd and see that the chancellor is dead, one of the blasts Obi-wan had blocked, killed him.  
"Run!" He yells and using the Force he also grabs my lightsabers from Windu's belt. We both take off in a full sprint. As we sprint down halls Obi-wan hands me my sabers

"You realize you broke your promise and murdered the chancellor" I say to him.  
"I never sealed that promise" He says back to me "I didn't mean to kill the chancellor."  
We run outside and jump in a speeder and Obi-wan hits the gas and we tear out of the temple. Once we're safely in the flow of traffic, I actually allow myself to breathe.

"You know they'll never allow you back in the temple" I say looking at him.  
"I know" He says.  
"We have to get off planet" I say. He nods and heads to where we can buy a ship.

**Hey people, i know in the last chapter i said this chapter was the last one, well the truth is i have writer's block could people vote to see if i should write chapter 6 or not? Thanks for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wanted

**Thanks for all of your support people! Especially Stilwater Rudeepo and Violet Frost! I won't lie this chapter was hard to make. But it's done, yay! **

Chapter 6: Wanted

We stand outside of the ship we just bought. The news of the chancellor's death had spread quickly, and the man who killed him. I look at Obi-wan.  
"We have to go" I say. He nods sadly. We both go on the ship. As he's about to take off, when we hear blaster shots and one of our engines blow.

"Kriff, stang!" Obi-wan yells and activates his lightsaber. I activate mine and we run outside where, a squad of clones are prepared to fire the only thing holding them back is the Jedi in front. Windu. My eyes narrow. Obi tightens his grip on his lightsaber.

"Obi-wan! How dare you defy the council and kill the chancellor?!" Windu says accusingly.  
"I did it because I love Asajj" Obi-wan says and of course right then Skywalker and his pet appear. Ahsoka's mouth drops open in surprise and Skywalker looks at Obi-wan with a look of pure hurt.  
"YOU LOVE HER?!" Ahsoka screams.  
"Yes, I do and I will fight to the death to save her" Obi-wan says and I look at him softly. Then I turn back to the Jedi and clones with a hard look.  
"Obi-wan come quietly and you'll both be given fair treatment" Windu says.  
"Fat chance" I say.  
"Then I have no choice" He says "FIRE!"

The clones shoot at us but me and Obi-wan block with expert precision and every shot we block hits a clone. Me and Obi-wan move together with perfect synchronization. We were a team. Within minutes we had disabled all the clones, only the Jedi were left.

My eyes narrow and I look at Skywalker. The Jedi charge at us. Skywalker and his pet take on me, while Windu takes on Obi-wan. I block Skywalker's attacks and kick Ahsoka in the stomach, the problem is, I don't want to hurt them badly. What?! I don't want to kill Skywalker! I realize it's because of Obi-wan. I'm so distracted by my thoughts; I almost don't see Skywalker's next strike before it's too late. I block just in time.

"Distracted Ventress?" Skywalker snarls.  
"No" I say and swing at him with one of my sabers "In love"  
Ahsoka gets up and starts attacking too, when I hear Obi-wan yell in pain. I look at him and see him on the ground, clutching his side blood flowing through his fingers. My eyes widen and the memory of those who died because of me, begin to fly into my head. Obi-wan would not be added to them.  
"NOOO!" I scream and using the Force to make both Skywalker and his pet fly backwards, I sprint towards Obi-wan and look at him. He needed medical attention and he needed it now.

"You can save him" Windu says walking up to me "But you'd have to face the law"  
I realize there is truly no other choice, if I try to run Obi-wan would probably die. I close my eyes, sheathe my lightsabers and let them fall to the floor. I then feel someone hit me hard in the back of the head and I pass out.

**Cliffhanger hmm, like this i do. What will happen to Obi-wan and Asajj? You'll find out next chapter. (i'm sorry if this chapter sucked but writer's block sucks too and i was writing this while getting over writer's block). Oh one more thing! I was thinking about writing the next chapter from Ahsoka's POV, not sure if i should, opinions?**


	7. Chapter 7: The End?

**Hey people! It's me yet again! This is the last chapter. The first bit is from Asajj's POV but everything else is from Ahsoka's POV.**

Chapter 7: The End?

I wake up, my head is throbbing. I look around at the room I'm in. It's clearly a prison cell, for one prisoner, me. I rub the back of my head, where a huge bump now is; I wince as I touch it. There was nothing to do so I started singing, one of my secret talents.

Ahsoka POV

I walk down the halls of the prison. I was headed to the medical bay, despite the bitter betrayal I felt from Obi-wan, he was still my friend and I was worried about him.

As I'm walking I suddenly hear singing, _good_ singing. I stop at one of the cells.  
"Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything but everything means nothing. If I ain't got you!" I look through the cell door's window to see whose singing. I'm shocked to see Ventress singing her heart out. Hmm, I didn't know she could sing. I continue to walk towards the medical bay.

When I get there Anakin is standing by Obi-wan's bed. I look at Anakin's worried expression.  
"Ventress, catch…. When did you…good guy….come on!" I hear Obi-wan mumbling in his drug induced sleep.  
"How long has he been doing that?" I ask Anakin  
"Ever since he's been asleep." Anakin sighs "I don't get it Snips, how could he love Ventress? She tried to kill me and him more times than I can count and she's a Sith"  
"Love is mysterious" I say and shrug, thinking of Lux "What'll happen to him and Ventress?"  
"They'll both probably be locked up for life" He says glumly. "If you'll excuse me Master, I have some questions for Ventress" I say and walk towards her cell.

It's not long before I hear the music. Ventress is singing a different song.  
"Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his word…Killing me softly with his song" I hear her sing as I open the door. She stops once she sees me. I close the door behind me and stand in front of her.  
"What do you want?" She asks  
"Do you love him?" I say looking at her seriously.  
"Yes, is he alright?" She asks true concern in her ice-blue eyes.  
"Yes" I say and then after some conflict in my head with my thoughts, I look at her "Oh, the Force I can't believe I'm going to do this"  
"What?" She asks confused.  
"Stay here" I say  
"Do I have a choice?" She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

When I get back to the medical bay, Obi-wan is thankfully awake and Anakin had left. He looks at me.  
"Ahsoka!" He says happily  
"Okay, I don't approve of your choice of loving Ventress but you're my friend, so I'm going to help you escape this prison" I say "Can you walk?"  
"Yes" He says  
"Good" I say and press a tile into the wall and I secret slot opens, which has his and Ventress's lightsabers. "Worst place to hide lightsabers" I say and toss Obi-wan his lightsaber "Let's go get your girlfriend"

I open the cell door to Ventress's cell and toss her lightsabers to her. She doesn't even ask a question she knows what we're doing and runs over to us. "Follow me" I say and we run toward the lift I open the lift doors and naturally there's five clone troopers in there.  
"Other way!" I say panicked as the troopers begin shoot at us. I whip out my lightsabers and block their shots. We sprint down the hall towards another lift, this one was luckily empty. I let out a breath of relief. I look at Obi-wan and Ventress who had their hands intertwined. As much as I hated to say it I could feel how strong their love was for each other.

The lift doors opened and we all whip out our lightsabers, just in case. We run towards a ship, while blocking laser shots from the clones around us. Obi-wan runs into the ship and gets it fired up. Ventress jumps in after, the ship lifts a few feet off the ground and the ramp begins to close.  
"Come on!" I hear Obi-wan yell at me.  
"No! I will stay and face the council" I yell back  
"Ahsoka!" Obi-wan says pleadingly. I realize in that instant, I would probably be expelled from the order. I bite my lip look up at the ship and jump inside the ship. We fly out into space.

"Where are we going?" I ask  
"Tatooine, the one place we can become invisible" Obi-wan says and engages the hyperdrive.

**Thank you everyone who read my book till the end. You are all awesome! But here's a hint of something: Blue and Red make Purple.**


End file.
